


Good to be Back

by glitznglam



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Trans Character, F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Penis In Vagina Sex, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 12:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12653724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitznglam/pseuds/glitznglam
Summary: Lup gets her body back and smooches Barry's brains out





	Good to be Back

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I haven't written ANYTHING in 3 years and have not posted what I've written in about 7 years? So bear with me. I didn't have anyone else read this either lmao. I was just really feeling this pairing and feeling confident that I could contribute something.
> 
> Thanks for reading, feedback is welcome!!!!!!!

"Barry, I'm gonna smooch your fucking brains out."  
And she does. When Lup steps out of the pod she grabs Barry's face in her hands and kisses him with everything she has.  
Everyone else in the room had disappeared and they were kissing with all the love and dedication and longing that they've had since the day they fell in love. 

They finally parted when Taako interrupted with a, "Hey, get a room!". They laughed and Lup tackled her brother, embracing him too. 

The rest of the day was spent catching up with her family, doing all of the things she couldn't do while she was in her spectral form. Playing, hugging, cooking, eating, she had missed all of it so much. All the while Barry was right by her side, holding onto her hand, stroking her back, tucking that stray hair behind her ear. His hands hardly left her. Over the decades she was gone he knew In the back of his mind that they would see eachother again. Still, He didn't want to let go, not ever again.

\---------

As soon as Barry and Lup are back in their own home, Barry is pressing Lup up against the wall, kisses hard and hungry. Lup throws her arms around his neck and moans into his mouth, kissing back with the same lustful energy. 

She had missed this too. All that time without the intimacy of another person; without feeling the love and warmth of her partner. He kisses her now with such force and longing and love that tears prick at the corners of her eyes. It was so good to feel him again. She sniffles and Barry pulls away from her, "Lup, are you alright?" 

She sniffles again and wipes at her eyes, "Yes, im sorry, yes, I just, I love you so much Barry." Barry lifts a hand to her face, gently wiping away a stray tear.  
"I love you too, Lup. I missed you so much, I'm just so glad I can finally hold you again..." 

Lup reaches up and wipes his tears as well. "I'm so sorry I couldn't be there for you. I know it wasn't easy." She chokes out.  
"No, it's okay, what matters now is that you're here and we're safe, and everyone's safe, and I can kiss you again." He plants a light kiss on her lips. Lup giggles.  
"Oh, I really missed smoochin' more than anything, you give the best smooches, Barry." They both laugh and Barry says "Yeah, well, after 100 years of smoochin' you get pretty good at it." He kisses her again. And again. And they're peppering eachother in these playful kisses, laughing. It doesn't take long before Lup is slipping her tongue into Barry's mouth and he's moaning against her. 

They part for breath and Barry gently cups Lups face, "Bed?"  
"Bed." 

Barry swoops her up in his arms and Lup let's out a surprised yelp. He plops her down on the bed and crawls on top of her, kissing her once more. Lup pulls at the edges of his shirt and he rips it off, Lup following suit, unhinging her bra and throwing it to the side. 

Barry pulls up and stares for a moment, "Oh, Lup, you look so good..." Lup smiles and reaches a hand into his hair,  
"So do you, babe..." he kisses her hand before she pulls it away. They kiss again, Barry pulling at her pants and kicking off his own. 

Barry makes his way down to her neck, sucking and biting, Lup's hands gripped tight in his hair as she sighs softly. He leaves dark bruises as he moves to her breasts, swirling his tongue around her nipple while his other hand travels down her stomach and into her underwear. He presses a finger to her entrance and moans at the wet warmth that greets him. 

"God, Lup, you're so wet for me already...." she bucked into his hand. "I need this Barry, I need you so bad- ohhh-" her breath hitches on a moan as he delves a couple of fingers inside her. He pumps and curls them hard and slow. "Fuck- that's so good-" she continues to buck into his fingers as their lips find eachother once more. 

Lup moans between their sloppy kisses and Barry's skillful fingers. She gropes at his clothed dick, rock hard and twitching. 

"Barry, please..."  
"Yes?" He smirks as he thumbs at her clit.  
"AH- Barry, please get inside me, I need to feel you-" she tugs down his underwear before he can tease her anymore. Barry grabs her thigh and pulls her closer to him, "Anything for you, Lup." 

He enters her then, fucking her hard and fast and Lup can't help but scream at the force of it all, "Barry ohgodyes Barry, Barry-" She rubs her clit as he thrusts into her. He buries his face in her neck and breathes heavily in her ear, "Lup, I love you, God I love you-" Lup grips his hair and wraps her legs around his waist. "I love you too- I missed this so mu-ch." 

Her voice hitches as another particularly loud moan escapes her mouth. Barry loses it then, thrusting into her hard as he comes inside of her, shouting her name and moaning his love for her. Lup comes shortly after, his orgasm taking her over the edge as she grips him tight. Barry stays in as they come down, their kisses are light and warm and full of love. 

"Barry?" Lup asks, her fingers lightly dancing over his shoulders.  
"Yeah?"  
"That was definitely one of the best orgasms I've ever had In my life."  
He chuckles, "oh yea? Which one was the best?"  
"Ya know, it was probably the one you gave me after we performed our song."  
"That one /was/ pretty good."  
"Or maybe that one time on the kitchen table..."  
"Oh god."  
They both laugh. Barry kisses her forehead, "I love you, Lup."  
"I love you too, Barry."


End file.
